Back Alley Doctor Glenn/Chapter 8
|-|English= Chapter 8: Irritation Glenn returned to the clinic downtown. He found it just as he left it. It looked messy to him now. Even the case containing a large sum of mira just sat agape. The 40-year-old building should be taken care of better. He didn't have the energy for it. 'Glenn, you're a respectable doctor. You should take better care of your belongings.' Relaxing on his favorite worn-out chair, he remembered what Katarina told him again and again when she was still alive. Being a ballerina, she was always conscious of how she looked. Katarina was awe-inspiring, beautiful, and bright. Glenn was attracted to her for she had what he lacked. It was probably true of Rufus. How would it have turned out if she had chose Rufus instead of him? After coming down with crystallization, she had to choose between a surgery that would have guaranteed her life in exchange for her feet. Or a procedure that would save her feet, but might cost her life. That was the choice back then. Glenn, to whom Katarina begged for the risky surgery, sympathized with her and attempted it. Rufus would have chosen to amputate to save her life, against her wishes. If that had been done, she would still be alive, even without her feet. She might have found another passion, instead of ballet. Thinking about what-ifs was useless, and Glenn knew it. In the ten years after her death, there had not been a single day he didn't think about them. This was the constant regret he felt. After having returned from Emeria, Glenn's heart was like a stormy sea. Was it because he saw the patient with crystallization? Was it because the young patient had a dream of his own he could no longer realize? Was it because of the reunion with his former friend, Rufus? Was it because the encounter of such a similar situation made him forget about his business here in this clinic of being a back alley doctor? At any rate, he was irritated. He went to his desk and opened the second drawer. He dragged out an old, massive file. It bore no title, but judging by its size, one could imagine it took many years to compile it. Glenn stared at it in silence, then suddenly threw it at a wall. It made a dull sound, then papers once bound were scattered across the floor. Doing this did not make him feel better. His heart was broken and battered. 'Doctor?' He hadn't noticed until now. Someone stood in the entrance way. It was the Emeria nurse, Sherry, who had come to visit again. She was surprised to see papers scattered all over his floor. 'If it's about the operation, it was already settled,' Glenn stated, glaring at Sherry. She was startled at the intense darkness in his eyes, but quickly composed herself. 'I'm here to tell you what I neglected to mention before.' 'Something you neglected to mention...?' To Glenn's bewildered expression, she said, firmly, 'The name Sherry is just my nickname. My full name is...Sheryl Ford. I was the little girl. The sister of your lover Katarina Ford. She lost her life to the crystallization.' |-|Japanese= 第８回　苛立ち グレンは下町の診療所に戻ってきていた。 中の様子は、出て行った時のままだ。 ……改めて見ると、散らかっている。 大金の入ったケースですら粗雑に置かれる始末。 築４０年の古い建物とはいえ、 まめに手入れしていれば少しはマシだったろう。 だが、彼にはそういったことをする気力が 一切抜け落ちてしまっていた。 「グレン、あなたはお医者様なんだから少しは身の回りに気を使わなくてはダメよ。」 愛用のボロい椅子に座ってくつろいでいると、 生前のカタリナが口をすっぱくして 言っていたことを思い出した。 バレリーナであった彼女は、 人に見られることを常に意識していた。 どんな時でも気高く、美しく、明るいカタリナ。 グレンは自分にない物を持つ彼女に惹かれた。 恐らくルーファスもそうだったろう。 ……あるいはカタリナが、グレンではなく ルーファスを選んでいたらどうだったろうか。 カタリナが《結晶病》になり、 足を失うが必ず命の助かる手術と、 足は失わないが命を落とすかもしれない手術を 選択しなければならなかった、あの状況。 あの時、カタリナは足を失わない手術を願い、 グレンはそれを汲む形で手術に挑んだ。 ルーファスであればカタリナが何を言おうと、 必ず命の助かる手術を行なったかもしれない。 そうすれば足を失ったとしてもカタリナは助かり、 バレエの代わりに何か素敵な夢を見つけて 幸せに過ごしたかもしれない。 「もしも」の話に意味がない事は グレン自身が一番分かっていた。 だが、カタリナが命を落として１０年間、 こういったことを考えない日はなかった。 それほどの後悔の念が常に彼の中に渦巻いていた。 ──エメリア病院から戻ってからというもの、 グレンの心は嵐の海のように波立っている。 《結晶病》の患者を見たからか。 患者の少年が捨てられない夢を持っていたからか。 かつての友、ルーファスに再会したからか。 まるで１０年前の再現のような状況に出会い、 闇医者業に明け暮れて忘れていたことが 一気に思い出されたからか。 とにかく、彼は苛立っていた。 グレンは机に向かい、２段目の引き出しを開けた。 重い感触を感じて掴んだものを引っ張りだすと、 古びた分厚いファイルが姿を現した。 何のタイトルもついていないが、 膨大な紙の束が挟まれているところを見ると、 １年そこらで纏められたものではないことが分かる。 グレンはしばらく黙ってファイルを見ていたが、 唐突にそれを診療所の壁に投げつけた。 ファイルは衝撃に鈍い音をたて、 綴じた紙がバラバラになって床一面に散らばった。 ……こんなことをしても気分は晴れない。 グレンの心はますます黒く濁った。 「……先生……？」 いつの間にか診療所の玄関に立っている者がいた。 エメリア病院の看護師、シェリーが 再び訪れていたのだった。 大量の紙が床に散らばっているのを見て驚いている。 「……手術の話なら、もうカタがついたはずだ。」 グレンは鬱陶しそうにシェリーを睨む。 としたものを孕んだ眼に一瞬驚いた彼女だが、 すぐに気を取り直し、凛とした表情を作った。 「先生に言い忘れていたことを伝えに来ました。」 「言い忘れていたことだと……？」 訝しげな表情になるグレンに、 彼女は、はっきりとした声で答えた。 「……私のシェリーという名は愛称です。」 「本名は……シェリル・フォード。」 「《結晶病》で命を落としたあなたの恋人、カタリナ・フォードの妹です。」 Category:Zero no Kiseki Books